I Was Just Hodel, Until Perchiek Changed Me
by ALostWinchester
Summary: HodelxPerchiek While performing Fiddler on the Roof, I got to thinking about the gaps in the plot, that didn't need told but I was fascinated by them anyway. Here's the result of my inspiration from other Fanfics and the characters themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Set after singing Tradition, Matchmaker, Richman and Sabbath Prayer...

Tzeitel and Hodel are clearing the table as Perchiek wanders in.

"Tzeitel and Hodel." He queries, waving his hand at each in turn.

"Can we help you Perchiek?" Teitel asks, while Hodel essentially ignores him.

"I want to ask you about your lessons."

"It's rather late for lessons." Hodel snaps.

"It's never too late for lessons on the Sabbath!" He replies.

"Perchiek, we're the oldest, we haven't the time for lessons." Tzeitel informs him as she carries on tidying with Hodel.

"Alright, let us just establish where you stand with previous lessons. Like reading – do you read?"

"We haven't got the time to." Hodel scoffs. "Have you worked a day in your life, Perchiek?"

"Of course, why would you suggest that?"

"Well all that time spent in university won't have been spent learning about being a good husband."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Hodel, I'm going to take the dishes to be washed," Tzeitel interrupts before Hodel can get herself into trouble. She leans in to her sister, "Be pleasant."

Perchiek moves to help Hodel clear the candles and cloths. Silence reins for a few minutes.

"So you believe in marriage?" Perchiek begins.

"Of course."

"What else do you believe in?"

"I believe an educated man like yourself shouldn't be wandering so far from the city for scraps of food from a poor milkman and his family. If you're so intelligent, why are you not already making your own living?"

"I have an important job to do first."

"What's more important than supporting yourself; than supporting a family?"

"Saving their lives."

"From what?"

"From persecution, and injustice."

"So you've come to Anatevka to do that? I assure you, we are free from persecution and injustice here."

"But for how long? The outside world has already touched Annatevka, look at how many of the Tsar's men live here."

"You're hardly saving anyone's life here, Perchiek."

Tevye comes in, looking displeased. "Perchiek," he barks, "What are you doing here?"

"Discussing lessons, reb Tevye." He answers, moving farther from Hodel.

"I see. You can do this tomorrow, when Hodel is with her sisters. Come, I will show you where you will sleep."

Tevye takes Perchiek aside, "Perchiek, here we don't have men and girls left alone; it is disrespectful."

"Why, reb Tevye?"

He pauses, "It is tradition. We honour our traditions here Percheik. They are our way of life and have kept it peaceful for many years." They step back from each other, "Now come Perchiek. Good Sabbath daughter."

"Good Sabbath Papa."

"Good Sabbath Hodel."

"Good Sabbath." She replies, ice in her tone.

"He is intolerable!" Hodel barks as the sisters enter their bedroom.

"He isn't that bad." Tzeitel comments.

"He is awful." Hodel insists.

"He seems to like you." Chava adds playfully.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"He kept talking to you and asking you questions."

"He argued with me! That has no affection or sign of liking a person at all!"

"In my books, sometimes it does."

"And your books are the work of the imagination. They are foolish lies!"

"Hodel!" Tzeitel scolds.

"I'm sorry Chava."

"That's alright." Chava replies sheepishly.

"He is hansom though." Tzeitel adds.

"I'm surprised you can see past Motel!" Chava chirps.

"Why hasn't Motel proposed to you yet? It'll be too late soon!" Hodel adds.

"Motel and I are just friends."

"Good friends." Hodel adds, "very good friends."

"Don't be disrespectful, Hodel."

"You're not mamma, Tzeitel."

"Well that's what she would say – and you should heed to her request! Especially around Perchiek, I can't keep interrupting you; I'm running out of spontaneous sentences."

"Then don't interrupt."

"Ha! Do you want mamma and papa to lock you up here? How are they ever going to marry you when you can't keep your mouth closed?"

"Who said my match has a say in the matter? It's Yente and papa who decide."

"Whoever he is, he is a poor soul."

"At this rate he is safe; you'll never get married."

"Hodel!" Tzeitel and Chava scold.

"Well Motel isn't doing anything about his affections for you, and mama still calls you a child!"

"Go to sleep!" Golde calls.

"Yes mamma." They chime. The lights go out.

"Hodel and Perchiek..." Chava sings. She and Tzeitel laugh. Hodel growls.


	2. Chapter 2

Set after To Life is sung and Hodel and Perchiek dance together...

Hodel & Perchiek – dance

Hodel comes in as Golde rolls dough. She sits at the table.

"Hodel? You look unwell." She stops rolling to take her daughter's chin in her hand.

"I'm fine mamma." Golde continues to inspect her daughter.

"No you're not. I'll make you some soup." She moves away to heat a cauldron.

"Mamma, what do you think of Perchiek?"

"He is polite enough, but his opinions! He should keep them to his self! It's disrespectful. Why do you ask?"

"I was talking to him mamma-"

"Talking to him? Where? What about? You weren't alone were you?"

"Yes mamma but-"

Golde raises her hands and gasps, takes Hodel's sholders and mutters in Hebrew before spitting to the side. "You must never do such a thing! If anyone were to see you –"

"Mamma, we were just talking! He had just left Beilke and Sphirenze after a lesson. I was folding the washing-"

"That is no matter! You should never be alone with a man!"

"Yes mamma."

Golde stares at her daughter before turning to the cauldron.

"So what were you talking about?"

"The cities. He talks about the 'atrocities' all the time."

"Oh, don't listen to him. Here in Anatevka, we are safe."

"Are we mamma? If it comes here who will stop it? Who can?"

"Hodel, stop talking nonsense! These are men's woes not yours. You're not even married!"

"But I'm not deaf! Nor am I stupid!"

Golde comes closer to her daughter and leans in as if to a small child, "Hodel, our people have been through terrible things before, we have learned that horrible things happen in the world – there is no use worrying."

"I can't help it mamma. Why did papa have to bring him here?"

"Sha! Don't say such things about your father! He is a good, kind man. His generosity is honourable and don't you forget it. Imagine it was you wandering along with no food – wouldn't you be grateful for a kind stranger to help you? What if it was your father who was the stranger! I'd want someone to help him."

"Yes mamma, I'm sorry."

Gold lays a bowl in front of her. "Don't fret my daughter; it will spoil your pretty face."

"Yes mamma."


	3. Chapter 3

After the wedding scene...

Perchiek sits with a hand to his face. Hodel slips in though the door.

"Hodel what are you-"

"Sh! No one knows I'm here. How is your face?"

"Hodel, please, if your father-"

"He is busy. And drunk, he won't notice. Now let me see your face."

She's close to him now, her hands hovering over his face. He removes his hand with a sigh and she tuts,

"Perchiek! It's swollen, why do you not have a cold cloth on that!" she moves to drench a cloth in water for him.

"It isn't that bad –"

"You can't see it! Hold still."

He seethes and moves away.

"Don't be a child, hold still." She commands and places the cloth over him. He seethes and shies away again.

"Perchiek!" she scolds and holds the back of his head still while she puts pressure on his wound. His hair is between her fingers – a sensation she has never felt before. It's short, unlike anyone's hair she's ever touched, as she has no brothers. She feels a short beard lean into her arm and follows the sensation to Perchiek looking up at her lovingly.

"What is that look?"

"You danced with me in front of your family."

"And all of Anatevka too."

"You sound ashamed."

She says nothing and he moves away from her.

"Perchiek, sit down, you've really hurt your head."

"It doesn't hurt nearly as much as you hurt me."

"How did I hurt you?"

"We were just dancing Hodel! I thought you were above this nonsense where people can't dance together!"

"It seemed harmless at the time, but I can't exactly say I'm expecting any less than being locked in my room when I return home!"

"We did nothing wrong!"

"Then why does it feel wrong?"

She sits and Perchiek sits with her.

"It's new to you. It's not wrong. And you shouldn't feel ashamed."

"It would be nice to believe that. Let me get that for you." She takes the cloth again. "You shouldn't have challenged the Christian like that."

"He shouldn't have destroyed your sister's wedding."

"There was nothing to be done about it."

"There is always something to be done!"

"Like what? We're tradesmen and they are soldiers."

"Changing foolish traditions for a start." Hodel says nothing. "The sooner we can separate nonsense from sense we will be able to understand the enemy and correct the course they are taking. The course we are allowing them to take."

"From Anatevka?"

"It's a start."

He begins to look ill. "Lie down." Hodel instructs him, moving off the bench. She pulls up a stool as he does so and crouches over him. He reaches for her face.

"You're beautiful Hodel."

She takes his hand and moves it away; clearly wishing she doesn't have to.

"You've had sense knocked out of you."

"Not at all." He reaches again for her.

"Perchiek," she sighs, moving his hand once more.

"So far you have danced with a man, secretly came to the aid of a man, and you're worried about us touching? Surely you see no sense in that."

"Tradition." They both say.

"You're a good man, Perchiek. And a terrible man too."

"Thank you, that means a lot from you. Don't fight me now." He reaches again for her face, and moves over her skin until his hand rests on the curve between her neck and shoulder. "There, we changed another old custom."

"You're making a habit of doing that."

"You make it sound terrible."

"It is terrible."

"Then why do you keep breaking tradition with me?"

"Keep this on your head Perchiek. I am going now."

She stands and he takes her hand. She keeps moving, but holds onto it for as long as she can. He smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go play." Perchiek instructs Beilke and Sphirenze. Chava takes her opportunity, closes her book and approaches.

"Perchiek?"

"Chava, Good day."

"Good Day. Do you like Hodel?"

"I don't know what you mean Chava."

"Then why did you go to her at Tzeitel's wedding? Why did you want her to dance with you?"

"I challenged you all to dance-"

"No you did not. I was there; you looked her in the eye!"

"Alright, calm down. She had danced with me before."

"When!"

"I wanted to show her that it was no sin to interact with a man."

"And she danced with you?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"How romantic."

Chava settles into a stool.

"You do not disapprove then?"

"Of dancing, no. Of trying to get her in to trouble, yes."

"There should be no trouble to begin with."

"You mean there should be no tradition." She says knowingly, "Our ways are part of our history."

"You can't even remember when any of your traditions started or how."

"But they are important to us! They keep us connected."

"How can you say such things when you break a much worse tradition. A tradition even I understand."

"I do not!" But she does.

"Oh no? There is no affection between Fyedka and you?"

"The Christian? Of course not!"

"Then why do you spend so much time with him?"

"He reads books; it's nice to have someone to talk about them with."

"And that is all you share with him?"

"It is. It's no worse than you taking Hodel's hands in your own and dancing in front of everyone!"

"Then why do you blush so?"

"If you're going to continue behaving like an animal with Hodel, at least marry her first."

"What makes you think she'll say yes?"

"She danced with you, Perchiek. Even if I did like Fyedka even I wouldn't do such a thing."

With that, Chava leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

After Hodel and Perchiek become engaged...

"I didn't think you would come." Perchiek says as Hodel emerges from the kitchen.

"What kind of future-wife would that make me?" she replies, embracing his extended hand. He lifts his luggage and they walk.

"What awaits you in Kiev?" she asks.

"Friends."

"I thought you had urgent business?"

"It is urgent. We will meet in Kiev, and then..."

"And then what, Perchiek?"

"Not to worry."

"I will worry now. Tell me where you are going."

"Siberia."

"That's so far."

"It shouldn't be for long. We are going to protest there, to gather like-minded people and challenge the regimes in place there."

"And you're sure your work here is finished? No one else can go to Siberia for you?"

"Hodel, if I don't do something about the things I believe in, how can I expect anyone else to?"

"Then be safe for me."

"I intend to be. I doubt I will be able to protest for long knowing you are waiting for me here."

They have made it to the station.

"That will just have to be comfort enough for me then, wont it?"

"I'm sorry Hodel."

"What use is sorrow?"

He takes her hand, "I'm sorry I have to leave Annatevka. It's here that I was fortunate enough to find you. To find everything I didn't know I was looking for."

The train sounds.

"I hope to see you soon." She tells him.

"You will, and we will go on an adventure together."

"Do you promise?"

He stands to board the train. "I promise, Hodel. I love you."

He leaves.

"And I you." She says quietly and turns to leave. He runs back, twirls her around to face him and embraces her for the first time. She returns his embrace and they move slightly apart. They stare at each other, both eyes shinier than usual, and nervously kiss for the first time. It's short, nervous, and sweet. Perchiek runs back to the train.


	6. Chapter 6

After Do You Love Me and Far From Home, aboard the train...

"And where are you going?" A stranger asks Hodel as she sits down. Hodel had been happy to sit alone on the train, reading over Perchieks words, afraid to think about what she was doing; leaving home by herself to find him in prison. She answers politely anyway.

"To Siberia."

"That is very far. Who are you travelling with?"

"No one. I'm going to meet my husband." She hides her un-ringed left hand. No one needs to know they're not bound in marriage yet; the promise so far is enough.

"Meet him? Shouldn't he have taken you with him?"

"It wasn't possible at the time."

"What is he like, your husband?"

"Difficult." Hodel smiles.

The old woman laughs, "Aren't all men?"

"He's not like all men, believe me."

"Tell me more, he sounds interesting."

"He is. He's the only man I've ever met who has studied at university instead of the Quran in the synagogue."

"He's from one of the cities?"

"Kiev. He thinks our traditions in Anatevka are silly. He managed to have me dance with him at my own sister's wedding!"

"Men and woman don't dance where you come from?"

"Never. Unless they are married, men and women shouldn't touch at all."

"You must have seemed quite the rebellious girl."

"I was ashamed at the time. Looking back I can understand why he thinks it so silly."

"Tell me more about him. Why did he leave without you?"

"He wants to change the world. He was going to Siberia to protest there; he doesn't like what is going on. He especially doesn't like that so few of us are willing to do anything about it."

"It must have been difficult, knowing you would have to stand by such a man. How did your matchmaker find him if he was in Keiv?"

"We didn't have a matchmaker."

"No matchmaker?"

"We chose to be together."

"I'm not sure I believe that is right."

"I do."

"What of your mother and father?"

"It wasn't easy for them to accept but, either they did or I left with him straight away."

"I can't say that was very daughterly of you."

"I don't regret my decision."

The train pulls up to the next stop.

"Even now that he is in jail."

Appalled, the old woman rises and leaves the train. Hodel shrugs further into her father's coat.

In Siberia Hodel heads straight for the jail where Perchiek sits.

"Hodel?" He smiles in disbelief. "I thought you wouldn't come – I thought you would abandon me-"

"Perchiek how did this happen?"

"I was speaking and they didn't like what I was saying."

"How are you going to get out of here?"

"They can't hold me for long. All trials will decide I was doing no harm."

"A trial? What do you mean a trial?"

"Its the only way they can keep me locked in here."

"Well I can't stay here. Where am I to go?"

He hands her paper from his pocket. "I stayed here, they'll be happy to help you until I'm out of this place."

"Don't give them a reason to keep you longer than this." Hodel sighs, touching his hand as it holds the bars that keep him. He shares his cell with several others. All of their heads covered, all of them Jewish. She hurries away and looks to the paper Perchiek gave her.

It's been two weeks. Perchiek has been released, and can hardly move. Hodel has been working, cleaning clothes at the washers. She herself looks tired and starved, but Perchiek has been beaten.

"I'm sorry Hodel." He says as she scrubs a wound on his arm. "I shouldn't have asked you marry me – you were safer in Annatevka-"

"Sh," she smiles, her eyes heavy and serene. She reaches into the pocket of her apron and hands him the letter from her father. "Annatevka was cleared out. I am as safe there as here."

He finished reading the letter, "but you would be with your father, and your family."

"And sick with worry for you."

"I'd rather you be sick with worry than starvation. You're so thin –"

"I have starved before when the cow was getting old and its replacement got sick and died. I know how to survive on little."

"And you still want to marry me? This is only a taste of how hard this life will be."

"You can't change my mind now. Besides, we can't be together like this unless we get married."

"Marry me today."

Hodel smiles, "You can hardly stand."

"So you can hold me upright."

"Marry me tomorrow Perchiek."

"It's a promise, Hodel. My Hodel."

"My Perchiek. Now be quiet, I'm busy."

She set back to cleaning his wounds.


End file.
